Episode 0338
*Oscar is disturbed when Tough Eddie places a bag of bricks on top of his trash can. When Oscar grouchily tells the kid to leave, Tough Eddie lets him know that he should have asked "nicely". Oscar is outraged, but when he tries and fails to remove the bricks himself, he realizes that Tough Eddie really is tough! As he leaves, Tough Eddie tells Oscar that as soon as he delivers his bricks, he'll be back "with something to say." Oscar realizes that he doesn't want to be alone when Eddie gets back. Mr. Hooper stops by, and volunteers to stay with Oscar. Embarrassed, Oscar answers that he's not afraid, so Mr. Hooper leaves. Now Oscar is more afraid than ever, but all of his friends soon join him to await Tough Eddie. *Big Bird, Molly and one of the kids demonstrate the difference between short and tall. *David plays the grouping game with the kids, pointing out that there are at least two correct answers. The objects are a pair of mittens, a heavy winter coat, a sled, and a pair of shorts. As David points out, there isn't always just one right answer to a problem. *Molly discovers a paint brush covered with blue paint lying on the ground. She remarks that the brush should be cleaned, if it is to be used again. She passes David and some kids playing football, and notices a spot of blue paint on David's nose. When she returns the brush to David, he's amazed at how Molly knew the brush belonged to him. She explains the spot of blue on his nose, and David rushes home to clean his brush... and his nose. *The Mad Painter #9 *Batman and Robin attempt to capture the Joker but also teach a lesson in crossing the street safely. *Grover the Assistant: Herbert Birdsfoot and Grover discuss the ET family. *"The People in Your Neighborhood": Baker and Shoemaker. *A kid overhears Luis putting away his screwdrivers, counting in Spanish. When Luis explains that he's counting in Spanish, the kid answers that it doesn't sound like counting. Luis recounts the tools in English, and then once again in Spanish. *Luis is busy in the Fix-It Shop, repairing a broken vase. Big Bird passes by, and Luis asks if he would mind getting him something to eat at Hooper's Store. When Big Bird asks what he would like, Luis answers, "Something that tastes good." Continuing his work, Luis overhears Big Bird ordering a big bowl of birdseed. Luis realizes that "something that tastes good" wasn't enough of a description, because to Big Bird, birdseed is "something that tastes good". Just as Luis is about to correct Big Bird, he realizes that the bird is ordering the birdseed for himself, and a tuna sandwich for Luis. *Mr. Hooper gives examples of things we can see through. He illustrates glass, plastic, water, and finally, a skeleton fish -- introducing a film about skeleton fish. *Sesame Street Animal Films: Skeleton fish. *Film: Alphabet Song __NOWYSIWYG__ 0338